This research training grant proposal is designed to train neurologists for research-oriented academic careers. The pediatric neurology programs at the Johns Hopkins Hospital (JHH) and The Kennedy Krieger Institute (KKI) are well suited to provide integrated clinical and research training. Strengths of this application include strong clinical training programs, diverse clinical resources, an exciting wealth of currently funded neuroscience research, a strong organization to promote and support research, and a senior faculty with an established record of successfully training young investigators. In this proposal, formal training in research will begin after three-years of clinical pediatric neurology training. The faculty for this NSADA program are clinical/basic science researchers who are established, well funded, and have been chosen because they are enthusiastic and experienced teachers. The trainee will have both required courses at the adjacent Bloomberg School of Public Health (e.g. biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, ethics) and the ability to select from any field in pediatric neurology (e.g. neuroscience, neurogenetics, neuro-development, neuromuscular, epilepsy, stroke, and movement disorders). For trainees, preference will be given to well-qualified physicians with evidence of intelligence and scholarly pursuits, competence in clinical activities, and a commitment to a career in translational neuroscience.